Azazil Noir
Azazil Noir ist eine Dämonin, welche Little Voice in Your Mind erschaffen und zum Leben erweckt hat. Sie reist mit ihm und Ruvel Despairful und Beast durch die verschiedensten Orte, um verzweifelnde Sterbliche aufzusuchen und ihnen aus ihren Problemen zu helfen, jedoch oft nur aus dem eigenen Vorteil heraus. Azazil erfüllt demjenigen zwei Wünsche, im Gegenzug dazu bekommt sie einen Teil der Seele, den sie als Nahrung zum psychischen Überleben nutzt und eine bestimmte Menge des Alters, die die Sterblichen noch zu leben haben, damit sie selbst physisch lange leben kann. Aussehen 'Kleidung' Persönlichkeit Azazil ist eine sture und eher abweisende Person. Sie zieht sich stark zurück und ist oft gerne eine Einzelgängerin und ist sehr ruhig, egal was passiert, man bekommt sie nicht aus der Fassung und sie schiebt auch keine Panik. Sie sucht neutral und für ihren eigenen Vorteil eine Lösung für ein Problem, wenn es jemandem nicht passt und meint was dagegen sagen zu müssen, wird sie sehr kalt und zieht danach auf eigene Faust alles durch. Es ist schwer ihre Meinung und ihre Vorhaben zu ändern, sie wird dann sehr störrisch und lässt kaum einen an sich ran. Hinter der abweisenden Fassade steckt in Azazil etwas Sadistisches in sich. Sie erfreut sich stark an das Leid anderer und liebt Folter und Verletzungen, was sie nicht offen zeigt. Sie würde jedoch nie ohne Grund Unschuldige verletzen oder quälen, da sie dies nicht gerecht und langweilig findet. Azazil redet generell nicht viel und ungerne, weswegen sie mit Gesten und Mimiken kommuniziert. Jedoch ist sie bereit ein normales Gespräch zu führen, wenn es sie interessiert. Doch trotz ihrer kalten Erscheinung kann Azazil freundlich sein. Man muss es aber schaffen zu ihr hin durchzudringen und ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Sie liebt zwar Horror und Sadismus, hasst es aber abgrundtief, wenn jemand Aufmerksamkeit will und dabei alles aufs Spiel setzt und wenn man das Vertrauen missbraucht. Ebenso hasst sie konkrete Diskriminierung und findet, dass jeder gleich ist und man nicht durch Unterschiede oder weil man anders ist andere ausschließen oder sonstiges darf. Azazil beschützt deswegen oft Personen, die diskriminiert werden und unterstützt diese sogar ohne etwas dafür zu verlangen. Fähigkeiten Lebewesen erschaffen Azazil ist ebenfalls aus unbekannten Gründen in der Lage Lebewesen und Monster jeder Art selbst nach ihren eigenen Wünschen und ihrer Fantasie zu erschaffen. Diese erschaffenen Lebewesen sind jedoch theoretisch nicht existent, da sie aus den Vorstellungen von Azazil erschaffen worden sind. Aber sie haben dann ein Eigenleben, können selbst Entscheidungen treffen und ihr neues Leben selbst gestalten. Dennoch sind sie an Azazil gebunden und müssen, wenn Azazil ihnen etwas vorschreibt, dies sofort erledigen, wie eine Art Diener. Um aber jemanden zu erschaffen, braucht sie ein Skelett, egal welches. Das Alter des Skeletts bestimmt auch die "Qualität" des erschaffenen Lebewesens. Ist es schon sehr alt, stirbt das erschaffene Lebewesen nach wenigen Monaten und ist sehr schwach, während ein neueres Skelett die Lebewesen stark altern lassen oder sogar unsterblich machen kann und sehr stark sind. Zu den Schwächeren gehörte damals Servant of the Moon, welcher nach einigen Jahren verstarb. Das bisher erfolgreichstes, stärkstes Lebewesen ist Little Voice in Your Mind, der sogar als unsterblich gilt. Andere, die Azazil erschaffen hat, sind entweder wie vom Erdboden verschluckt oder starben ebenfalls nach mehreren Jahren. Azazil erschafft sie aber nicht einfach so, sondern einige sollen ihr helfen Sterblichen zu helfen und ihre Probleme zu lösen, damit diese dann Azazil die Seelenteile und das genommene Alter aushändigen können. Schwächen 'Ausdauer' Azazil besitzt keine besonders hohe Ausdauer, sodass sie bei körperlicher Belastung schon außer Kräften ist. Sie braucht lange, um ihr Ausdauerlevel bei einer Beschäftigung zu erhöhen und lange, bis sie sich ausgeruht hat. 'Sehen' Ihre Sehkraft ist ebenfalls nicht sehr hoch, vor allem weil sie nur noch mit ihrem linken Auge etwas wahrnehmen kann. Sie tätowierte sich ihre Augäpfel schwarz, wodurch sie am rechten Auge erblindete. Es fällt Azazil daher schwer Entfernungen richtig einzuschätzen und einige Gegenstände scharf zu erkennen, vor allem kleine Gegenstände. Freizeitbeschäftigungen Beziehungen ---- 'Familie' ---- ''Little Voice in Your Mind Azazil bezeichnet Little Voice aus dem Stegreif heraus oft als frech und unruhig, was oft negativ klingt, ist aber in Wahrheit beeindruckt von ihm und auf eine andere Art und Weise stolz auf ihn. Es hat sie stark überrascht, dass Little Voice so selbstständig ist und selbst sein Leben entschieden hat. Dadurch hat es sie nicht gewundert, dass Little Voice sie nicht unterstützt Sterblichen zu helfen und diese nur quält. Azazil mag Little Voice sehr gerne und fühlt sich für ihn verantwortlich und passt oft auf ihn auf, damit er keinen Unfug anstellt, was gerne mal scheitern kann. Auch sie mag es ihn zu necken und zu ärgern, was sie nie ernst meint. Servant of the Moon Obwohl Servant eher schwächlich war, hatte Azazil ihn genauso lieb wie einen kleinen Bruder. Sie schätzte es sehr, dass er so glücklich und respektvoll war und sie immer bei ihren Vorhaben unterstützt hatte, weswegen ihr sein plötzlicher Tod sehr schmerzhaft nahe ging. Azazil hatte sich immer um ihn gekümmert und ihm nicht viel zugemutet und lieber alles alleine gemacht, anstatt Servant zu belasten, sie gab es zwar nie zu, aber es tat ihr weh zu sehen, wie kränklich er war. Servant war der einzige, mit dem Azazil gerne geredet hat und zu dem sie freundlich war. ---- 'Freunde' ---- Beast Azazil sieht in Beast einen guten und treuen Freund und respektiert ihn mehr als alle anderen. Seine disziplinierte und starke Art schätzt sie wirklich sehr und schaut deswegen zu ihm hoch. Azazil verbringt sehr gerne Zeit mit ihm und würde Beast immer beistehen, egal was ist. Ruvel Despairful Für Azazil ist Ruvel ebenfalls als einen guten Freund an, auch wenn sie ihn als unverantwortlich und nervig beschreibt. Sie sieht ihn jedoch oft als nützlich und humorvoll an, was sie ungerne zugibt. Azazil mag es ihn zu ärgern und genießt es sehr zu sehen wie er sich wehren will. Doch trotz allem schätzt sie es sehr, dass er auch ernst sein kann und sich immer Mühe bei allem gibt, weswegen sie Ruvel auch für sich als Vorbild ansieht und sie sich anspornt. Kyoko the Hedgehog Trotz der offenen und netten Art von Kyoko bleibt Azazil gerne mal stur und redet selbst da nicht viel mit ihr. Die freudige und positiv verrückte Persönlichkeit findet Azazil oft unpassend und zieht sich deshalb gerne mal zurück. Azazil würde Kyoko aber immer unterstützen und in Schutz nehmen, wenn es sein muss, sie sieht in Kyoko eine liebe Seele, die man nicht so einfach verletzen darf. Manchmal ist Azazil auch dazu bereit längere Gespräche mit Kyoko zu führen, die oft nur mit Creepypastas oder Horror zu tun haben. Ren Tsuyosemi Azazil hatte nie direkt was mit Ren zu tun und kennt ihn deswegen nur flüchtig, jedoch hat sie ihn schnell als einen Freund akzeptiert und würde ihn am liebsten gerne kennenlernen. Vom ersten Augenblick an konnte sie ohne Zweifel sagen, dass sie ihn sympathisch und diszipliniert findet, was sie stark positiv redet. Selbst wenn sie Ren nicht so lang und gut kennen mag, ist sie immer bereit ihre Hand für ihn ins Feuer zu legen. Themesong Zitate Trivia *Auf ihrem Oberteil ist eine erhängte Person mit einem gebrochenem, blutigem Herzen abgebildet. Dies stellt einen kleinen Jungen dar, dessen Herz von seinen Eltern gebrochen wurde. Azazil wollte ihm helfen, was jedoch Wochen später nichts mehr brachte. Der Junge erhängte sich aus Verzweiflung, was Azazil sehr spät mitbekam und malte sich die Silhouette von dem kleinen Jungen auf ihren Pullover, damit sie sich an ihn und an ihren Misserfolg erinnern kann. *Sie ist eher nachtaktiv, weshalb man sie am Tag kaum auffinden kann. *Sie hat noch niemals in ihrem Leben gelacht. *Ihr Kleidungsstil vor ihrer jetziger Kleidung war Steam-Punk. 'Weitere Informationen' *'Waffen:' keine *'Gegenstände, die immer mit dabei sind:' keine *'Persönliche Ziele:' zu überleben *'Menschliche Größe:' 1,73 m *'Spirituelle Ansichten:' satanistisch *'Sprachliche Muster:' kurze Sätze, emotionslos, ruhig, formell *'Gewohnheiten:' nicht bekannt *'Ängste:' nicht bekannt *'Namensbedeutung:' enttäuschender Teufel *'Geburtsdatum:' nicht bekannt *'Sexuelle Orientierung:''' pansexuell Galerie Azazil= Azazil mit TopModel Vorlage (Test XD).jpg|Azazil mit einer TopModel Vorlage gezeichnet (Mal aus Lust und Laune als Test gezeichnet X'D) |-| Azazil und Servant = Azazil and servant.jpg|Azazil liest Servant ein Buch vor, während er eingeschlafen ist. Kategorie:Florelia Neutral Kategorie:Florelia Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Untot